Number Zeroes
by KazuSakai
Summary: [AU - Crossover] Witches and wizards aren't magicians, they are a unique race of endangered Gemstones that have a hereditary ability; it allows them to use both their esper powers and magic safely. Heaven's Canceler once had a patient in England that kept in contact with him, and now he asked a favor from the doctor. He wants to save his grandson from being killed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP books nor the To Aru Majutsu Series. If I did, then the translations would be still up somewhere in the internet and the HP Series wouldn't be filled with plot holes. Also the HP world needs to have more background materials. Author's Note at the end.**

 **8-30-16: Fixed some stuff. Any errors you may notice are purely intentional, unless it's not Hōseki's part of narration. Then I hope you will notify me of the mistakes because for the life of me, they keep on evading my attempts of correction.**

* * *

" _Sandbox: a virtual space in which new or untested software can be run securely. Alternatively, it can mean its a place where you can play around without any consequences. Guess what it means for us now?"_

 _\- Anonymous_

* * *

When someone mentions magic, one would immediately link it to witches and wizards. They may also include magicians, warlocks and fairies. Or even magical girls. But the fact remains that magic is commonly associated with witchcraft and wizardry. Contrary to popular belief, wizards and witches aren't magicians nor are they in any way related to real magicians. Magicians are normal people who try to 'emulate' the abilities exhibited by espers through several rituals and religious and mythical methods. Although it is widely accepted that magic is a result of several ideological premises and concepts, religion _is_ a major factor on magic's existence. Which also resulted to the ever famous Witch Burnings all throughout the entire world, specifically in Europe and America.

Witches and wizards are an anomaly to their belief and standards that constitute the very backbone of their magical systems. With an ability that figuratively 'bypasses' the need of rituals, incantations and other symbolism using religion and myths, these so called witches and wizards received the ire of almost every magician all over the world in full force.

Thus these witches and wizards hid from the public eye, both from the magical and scientific as well as the mundane society, fearing persecution for their abilities.

Now that brings up the question of why did they also hid from the scientific community as well as the mundane society, if the primary reason of their seclusion was the sheer number of outraged magicians hell-bent on 'purifying' them? What makes them unique? Aside from the fact that they can use _any_ magical system known in the world, they also exhibited signs of having distinct abilities that vary from one another, which were comparable to esper abilities. Case in point, one has the ability to change his appearance while his companion can't, although that didn't stop the latter one from exhibiting abilities to change his form into an animal.

Obviously intrigued by the initial reports of 'unique magicians' demonstrating abilities that resemble to esper abilities, scientific institutes around the world sent out teams of researchers and scientists to investigate and, if possible, analyze the said 'unique magicians'. They were successful. Liberal use of brain mapping techniques, biological assays, and AIM analysis ended up with staggering results.

These witches and wizards were actually a race of Gemstones. Gemstones are already a rarity, because of an unknown ( _the exact sequence in the DNA varies amongst espers)_ mutation in the genes of a person which allowed them to gain supernatural abilities without undergoing any mental and/or physical conditioning. Add the new information that their ability can be inherited by their offspring, proven by how they became a community of blood-related individuals, it opened several new venues of research subjecting the topic of Gemstones.

Notwithstanding the fact they are Gemstones and technically espers, they also can wield magic _without_ any repercussions. Before their race became known to the scientific community, it was proven that espers can't do magic for it will affect them _negatively_ in a very **severe manner**. Severe organ failures, hemorrhages and death are just the _easiest_ to list for there are more _horrific_ symptoms of this unique 'allergic reaction'. It was proved by some experimental 'joint projects' of a magic cabal and a small research facility in England, which was then closed down after a few weeks.

The real reason why the discovered race of unique Gemstones can wield magic, despite being espers, lie on the hereditary Personal Reality of theirs. There hasn't been a universally accepted title for their hereditary Personal Reality. Commonly used terms are 'Wishcraft', 'Sorcery', 'Perception Distorter', 'Mimicry', and 'Reality Warper'. But the point is that, this hereditary Personal Reality of theirs has an aspect of manipulating the AIM Field of its user; to the point it was malleable to any prompt its user gives.

Although there has been rumors that this race of Gemstones is the ultimate form of an esper, capable of projecting his Personal Reality on the entire world, it has been debunked by the single fact that it all still depends on the user's perception of reality and the AIM field of other espers around him.

It has been called once as 'Mimicry' because the user must have knowledge or an idea of how an ability can happen, which was done after witnessing a phenomena and then 'mimicking' it afterwards. Show how electricity can be produced and you will get results afterwards.

'Wishcraft' was also linked to their Personal Reality after a series of tests were done to force a 'wizard' to 'produce' a slab of titanium in a closed off room. The 'wizard' then 'produced' a slab of titanium with a 99.9% structural accuracy, even though the 'wizard' had no idea of titanium nor its components to 'mimic' it.

'Reality Warper' and 'Perception Distorter' were terms also assigned as their Personal Reality at a time when a series of tests and outdoor experiments were done to a small group of 'witches and wizards'. The group was ' _instructed'_ by the research personnel to 'hide themselves' from their opponents, to which the group responded with a field that distorted the area surrounding them. Initially, research personnel were astonished and panicked to the idea of the group escaping. But using special equipment made for espers that had the Invisibility Ability, the group was discovered to distort the area surrounding them to 'hide' them and 'repel' any person that would approach their location, tested when a team was sent to investigate the area the group was last seen and consequently returned after reporting a deep sense of hostility and was under a 'compulsion' to leave. Subsequent tests resulted to even more 'distortions' on space that prevented one from seeing a certain location to completely forgetting a certain location even though the location was recorded through audio and visual recorders. Written articles about the 'forgotten location' also came up empty nor any trace of it being written in the first place. Printed pictures were also affected yet videos and pictures in electronic devices and storages weren't affected at all.

But due to the actions of both parties, both the magical and the scientific, the remnants of the race of Gemstones, hid from the public. The captured 'witches and wizards' showed problems on having off springs with the same ability. It was then discovered that although these 'witches and wizards' ability can be passed on, there a high probability of the child lacking the said ability. A mundane person with no innate ability and can use magic. Of course, these children were then employed for future tests involving other researches in Personal Reality. Further analysis on their genes show that there was part in their DNA sequence that allows them to have this ability yet it can't be artificially produced. It also becomes recessive at times, which makes the person not a Gemstone.

It was discovered that these witches and wizards have a well-developed brain and nerves than an esper would have. A brain of this high quality would introduce an esper to more venues of improvement. In laymen terms, bigger space for calculations much like a computer with a very high RAM can function faster and better than one with a lower RAM.

As a result, this unique race of Gemstones is highly coveted by the scientific community for being Gemstones with a bonus, while at the same time they are condemned by the magical community for their 'heretical status'. Not to mention that recently, the magical communities around the world reported on the near extinction of the 'heretical' witches and wizards. The witch burnings didn't stop in the Dark Ages; it just went to an incognito state. Only the American and English communities are left lately, due to their 'wards' that hid them from the eyes of the mundane and magical, much to the magicians' annoyance and the scientists' wonder for a witnessing an upgraded version of a distorted space ability in action.

The magicians have a hard time getting pass through for the 'heretics' made their 'fort' on one of the converging 'leylines' in England and America, boosting the 'magics' they employed on hiding.

This is what Aleister Crowley and the Heaven's Canceler was discussing when a report came from one of Heaven's Canceler contacts in England came. Witches and wizards of the United Kingdom went 'full retard' for the past few years when a 'Dark Lord' tried to control their community, resulting to a civil war of their own. It was practically a godsend to the magicians for the skirmishes of the wizards and witches attract so much attention to the eyes of the magicians, although not for the mundane ones. Using guerrilla tactics to catch the witches and wizards by surprise, both participants of the so called civil war perished to the hands of the magicians and the minor cabals.

It also helped that due to the prolonged duration of them hiding from society, they became arrogant of their own abilities. Believing they are superior amongst the humans because of their 'magic'. The contacts of both parties are even sympathetic to their employers in getting their hands on these 'witched and wizards'.

Why it gained an interest to the Heaven's Canceler was because a patient he had been taking care of before asked for his help. William Evans, a World War 2 veteran, kept a number of one of Heaven's Canceller's contractors and asked for help in saving his youngest daughter life before dying due to several wounds that contained traces of magic. The old war veteran insisted on having some sort of contact with the doctor. His contact in England was called by the old man and when the contact arrived at his location, the veteran was halfway dead and had a letter addressed to the Heaven's Canceler.

The old veteran asked help for his youngest daughter and her son, as both of them were in danger and also him just for being a relative. He said in his letter about how his daughter was a witch and his intuition screamed him to ask the Heaven's Canceler for help, for he had a feeling the Heaven's Canceler had an idea of things about his daughter. Because he once saved the Heaven's Canceler's life before when he was in England once, the frog-faced man owed him a favor and left a means of communicating him when the time comes. It also helped that the old veteran was his patient when the hostage taking happened.

Aleister was intrigued at the development that was happening in front of him and jumped to the idea of having a unique Gemstone within the walls of Academy City. Rumors, after all, had a smidgeon of truth in it. And Aleister wondered what would be the side-effects of having a unique Gemstone, with unknown characteristics and abilities, in his plans. So he _requested_ his personal doctor to _acquire_ the veteran's grandson and foster him. It would benefit both parties for the frog-faced man will do the veteran a last favor and The General Superintendent would get a unique Gemstone for his plans.

A plan was then devised immediately for the acquisition of a unique Gemstone from England. A terrible irony for it was a place Aleister despised after the events of her daughter's death. There he was making plans on retrieving a tyke from a place where his daughter died. The Heaven's Canceler took note on the papers that would be made after the acquisition took place. He would be the foster parent or guardian of the new Gemstone and possibly be a major factor on the veteran's grandson's development and his later life choices.

He didn't plan this would happen after he took on healing humans as a profession in the rest of his mortal life.

* * *

.

Maria Harper, a private independent contractor for the world famous Heaven's Canceler, made a noise of exasperation as she trudged along the road towards the address of her target. She was sent a missive from the doctor half an hour ago about her target who was a mere child. The primary target was the child while the secondary was the child's mother. If possible, acquire the two whatever means necessary but always keep the child alive. Even if it causes the mother's death. The entire order wasn't the usual missives sent by the doctor, but she strengthened herself. If the doctor wasn't being his usual self, the missive given to her was of utmost importance.

She silently approached the small house her target was supposed to live at. Thankfully she had her goggles that were designed to see through hidden places and other things from normal sight and senses. Makes sense that she would have to use one of the Anti-Skill's gadgets in her operation. Her target was a Gemstone, according to the missive, which were commonly targeted by several research institutes around the world for their unique abilities without undergoing the Power Curriculum Program. Therefore, it would make sense that supernatural abilities and powers were in the area around her target.

The house was hidden from the sight of people but she had a contraption that allowed her to bypass it. Maria stealthily made her way around the house and climbed up on the windows on the second floor. Time was of the essence in her operation. A rival private contractor or a magician was supposed to be on their way to this house and make minced meat with her target. She wouldn't allow it. It's against her personal moral code allowing a kid to die if she herself can do something about it.

Through a window she saw what was inside the house, an encounter was already in progress. Lights were flashing and objects were being smashed and flung across the entirety of the house from the second floor down to the ground floor. Breaking a window wouldn't catch their attention, now that both sides of the conflict were busy engaging with one another.

Smashing the window with the firearm she had on her person, she went through the broken window and carefully slipped through the range of vision of the two parties. Maria went immediately to a room that was opened slightly. Cautiously, she knocked at the door while checking her surroundings. It never hurt to check whether she was safe from being back-stabbed or not.

A gasp was heard from beyond the ajar doorway. It sounded like a young woman, so that was probably the mother of her target. Another voice was then heard aside from the one she heard previously, another young woman's voice. A friend of the mother? Possible.

"I'm here for you son, lady. Orders from my contractor. A favor from you father, I was told," Maria called out from beyond the door. Whispers were heard by Maria as she looked back and forth from the doorway and the corridor she came from. Noise of battle was still being made from below but she knew that it would end sooner that she or anyone in the room behind her expected.

"Come in! Faster!" A redhead hissed as she was pulled into the room. Another woman with blond hair was in the room with the redhead. She was carrying a toddler in her arms, possibly the same age as her target.

"You said you were sent by my father, right? No one aside from me and Alice here knew that little tidbit of me asking help from my father. I must thank you for coming but I fear you may be too late for saving us," the mother of her target said solemnly as she went to her son who was sleeping on the crib.

The blond woman continued for her friend as she spoke, "I'm Alice, she's Lily. We're best friends at school and our sons were only a day apart from having the same birthday. I was visiting with my husband tonight but as you can see, our enemies found a way to get in through the wards. While I initially doubt you were one of our enemies pretending to be an ally, only I and Lily knew she asked help from her father. My trust in you is the same as Lily's trust in you."

Lily snuggled his son around a blanket and spoke some words to the small child. She then gave his son Maria as she went beside Alice and pulled out a stick from her pockets. Thankfully she prepared a baby carrier for her target. She also brought an extra one for reasons she felt it was needed and for the sake if something happened to the first baby carrier.

"I'm Maria Harper. I was instructed primarily to secure your son and secondarily to secure you as well. From the last missive I received from my contractor, your father died as he was asking help from my contractor," Maria said since she was sure the two young mothers were still skeptical of her origins.

"The Heaven's Canceler is my contractor and your father was a patient of his. There was a hostage taking in the hospital he worked and your father, who was a war veteran, saved his life. My contractor promised any favor for your father and now he will be doing his part of the promise," she finished as the young mothers calmed down significantly.

"Our enemies don't have an idea of my father was a war veteran nor he saved a person called the Heaven's Canceler. Only I do. I trust you. Here, take my son. I fear I will not see my son after this so please ensure his safety for me," Lily pleaded to Maria. Maria would have said a thing but she was stopped when Alice interjected.

"Take my son too. He will be much safer if he gets away from this place. I too fear I won't be seeing my son after this. Both of us here will die tonight but we won't allow our sons to perish along with us. In fact, Lily was desperate enough to enact an ancient ritual devised to protect a life by sacrificing another, willingly," Alice interjected as she handed his son to Maria. Maria now had two tykes on her, one on her arms while the other was on her front in the baby carrier, but both were still asleep. A good thing for she would be running as fast as she can away from this place when the moment allows her.

"I wonder how you, a muggle by our standards, be able to get in the Fidelius Charm of the house but I digress. All of the charms have a hole in its construction, which is why Arithmancy is still a very popular class. Anyway, we will be making a distraction for you to get away. As Alice said before, both of us here are trapped in this house," Lily calmly spoke as she went to the door and peeked beyond the doorway.

"Alice, get ready. Maria, stay safe. For our sons' sake."

"I promise," the 5th daughter of the Harper Family swore as she pulled out another baby carrier, an extension to hold two babies in front of her. Alice helped her in securing the two asleep kids in front of her as she prepared for a fast run. Anti-Skill weapons on her waist holsters and a prototype version of Capacity Down ready on her hands, she signaled a thumbs up to Lily.

Alice beside her also pulled out a stick from her pockets and nodded to Maria as she went beside Lily. Maria hoped that everything would come together in the end. Her operation now included a civilian child and her target. It is unknown at the moment if this child was another Gemstone like her target but it will be known later. After she returned to Academy City of course.

* * *

.

Heaven's Canceler, his own real name was already discarded both in the records and in his own memory, was astonished when Maria arrived at his designated hospital the day after he sent a missive to her. Trust her abilities to accomplish the job but there was something strange with Maria Harper.

Instead of having a child with her and possibly a young woman, she brought with her were two young children instead. Both at a very young age, possibly at the age of one. He tried to express his confusion but Maria got to him first.

"The mother decided to become a distraction for me and her son to escape. The mother of the other child, a friend of the target's mother, was there as well as her son. She gave me his son so that he could escape while she joined her friend in helping me escape," Maria intoned in a very tired voice. Clearly she needed some well-earned rest soon.

"Thank you, Maria. Your services are much appreciated. Please get some rest while I check on the two kids," Heaven's Canceler told the private contractor as went to the medical bed Maria laid the two children.

One was a black haired boy and the other was a blond one. Both seemed to be the same age. He might have to ask Maria for the information of the kids later. But for now, he has to do some check-ups on the kids. Basic procedure. Blood tests, vaccines, any malnutrition that should be fixed and other things.

This would take a while.

* * *

.

As Heaven's Canceler did his job on the two kids who were asleep from the exhausting trip from England to Japan, Maria Harper was also exhausted from the trip and the conflict she went through before she took the airplane. She would like to have more of those Capacity Downs as it was clearly effective to those bastards who were a hybrid of an esper and a magician.

From the notes that came with the Capacity Down, it was meant to subdue any esper within its range, by affecting the AIM field of the esper and thus limiting the abilities the esper can do. But the enemies of her target was doing magic yet at the same time were affected _severely_ by the Capacity Down. Therefore, her calling them hybrids. Even the kids went crazy when she activated it, albeit it was a short duration only for the kids were tired from crying instantly.

All these Anti-Skill gear she was sent for the operation was so worthy of any cost Academy City will plaster on it. They were sturdy and very durable and it also weigh almost nothing, in spite of the sturdiness it boasts of.

Sometime she wonders if she should have accepted the offer of being part of Anti-Skill in Academy City, but that would have meant she would have to obey certain rules and regulations. As well as paying tax. She doesn't like that. Maria is a free woman and she would do whatever she wants to do.

Maria tried to do a punch to the air but an ache stopped her from doing so. The ache reminded her of the pain she felt when something her behind as she was flung forward. Good thing she managed to stop herself from pressing down the kids. Most likely if she didn't, the kids would cry harder and it would attract the attention of the enemies Lily and Alice were facing. And by the current state of affairs, Alice and Lily are presumably dead by now.

Still, those hybrids were a menace. Good riddance to them. As far they knew, she was just a 'muggle' who wandered too far and got in the middle of the conflict. If there were anyone who knew otherwise, well there's a reason why her guns were now empty.

Her job here was done. Time to get some rest.

* * *

.

The blankets of the kids had names on them. Too bad the only one was still intact, to the blond boy, while the other was torn. Possibly due to the travel or whatever what it was, it still doesn't help at all that the original prospect of Aleister interest had lost his name.

Well, he would have to give him a name fitting for Japan. And if there is a possibility of him remembering what he was called when he was young, Heaven's Canceler can wait.

The blond boy, on the hand, was given the name Neville. The etymology of Neville, if he remembered correctly, was either a place in Normandy or Old French of having a 'new settlement'. So he had to give the child a name fitting for his original name. 財産 (Zaisan) would be perfect for it meant property or estate, quite the same as Neville.

But what would be the name of the war veteran's grandson? The black haired kid then opened his eyes and Heaven's Canceler got a burst of inspiration. Since he was a unique Gemstone and he had green eyes, his name will be 緑 宝石 (Midori Hōseki) or 宝石 緑 (Hōseki Midori) in the Western format. Zaisan would be 財産 褐色 (Zaisan Kasshoku) in the Western World, as 褐色 was meant to be 'brown'.

Finishing up the paperwork, Heaven's Canceler called a nurse from the Nurse's Station to assist him in taking care of the kids. Next would be paperwork for the housing of these two.

Even though Hōseki and Zaisan would his 'children', he can't provide all for them. Most likely the two would be grouped with the Child Errors. Hopefully that those two won't be attacked by the other people nor wouldn't get the attention of other despicable scientists. This is Academy City after all. Darkness is always at the corner.

* * *

.

"-eir race are unique for there are requirements in passing on their Gemstone abilities and that is having a Gemstone for a mate will ensure the offspring a Gemstone as well. Although there are cases that there would be off springs that weren't Gemstones but actually mundanes, the number of Gemstones produced outnumber the one who weren't."

Sigh. Hōseki was bored. He had heard of that same speech as it was before. It was getting stuffy. He loved his dad but it sometimes was a chore to eavesdrop whenever he was in the conference room.

With that decided, Hōseki, or Hari as he sometimes ask to call him by _(because he remembered he once was called by that name when he was very young, although he can't recall who or when)_ , opened the door of his dad and went outside to the lobby. There were lots of people today. Although it quite sad that they are flocking in a hospital, for hospitals were places to get healed after getting too hurt.

Hari soon found a vending machine along the corridors of the hospital. There he saw the can of soda he tried a day ago. An apple flavored soda. He wanted one so he used his spare change on the vending machine. The black haired boy then pressed the button of his desire drink and waited.

Waited. And waited.

...

The soda can was stuck. Hari tried kicking it but his foot only got hurt in the process. He wanted to get angry until someone passed in front of him and proceeded to kick the vending machine. The machine had the guts to give it to someone else other than him.

But when he approached the kid who took his soda can, Hari noticed he was looking quite sad. The green eyed boy then took the empty hand of the kid. The kid was shocked, obviously because he caught him red handed.

"Hey, that's my drink. Could you please give it back? Or could you teach me how to get it in the first place?" Hari asked while smiling as bright as he can. His dad said that smiling always releases chemicals that were responsible for one getting happy.

"Y-You, You, You..." The kid was stuttering. So bad. It seemed that the kid was afraid of being punished now that he was caught.

"Uhuh, me." Well, he can't help it. It was funny to a point. "Say, why is your mouth wide open? You might get a fly in it but there aren't flies around the here." Hari looked around and saw no other people aside from the two of them were in the hospital corridor.

The white-haired boy was still stunned and shocked but he was still clutching Hari's apple soda can. Well he can have it then. There were more of that brand of soda in the vending machine and he still have extra change to spare. He looked to be thirsty anyway.

"Hey, you're coming with me. I don't see any kids like us around here. And why are you here anyway? For a check-up? Oh! You must meet my dad. He's the best doctor here," Hari said in confidence as he grabbed the kid and dragged him back to the vending machine. "I'll get my soda first. You can have it by the way. Just help me when this machine goes bonkers, okay?"

The kid who was carrying the can of apple soda meekly answered, "Alright." With a nod, he watched as Hari inserted a couple of coins into the machine and picked his choice of drink.

"Ugh. Its stuck. Hm... Did you kick it like this?" Hari then kicked the vending machine just like what he did earlier and the results was still the same. "Owww... Hey, help me with this."

Hōseki moved and pushed the red-eyed boy towards the machine. The red-eyed boy then kicked the machine and the soda can fell. Hari then rushed to get the can and opened it.

With a fizz, the green-eyed boy gulped down his own drink. "Hey, drink your soda. It won't get cold forever, you know. Unless that's your ability? Temperature control or something similar to it?" Hari then finished his drink and threw the soda can to the nearby garbage bin.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi! I'm Midori Hōseki, a 7-year-old esper here in Academy City. I'm going to be transferred to another school so I can't say what school I'm going to be in. You?" Hari told the boy as he smiled, since smiling always makes things easier.

"...Teisū. That's what they call me."

"Hm... No surname?"

"...No."

"Why you're so silent? Oh! Let's go to my dad!" And with that, Hari dragged that target of his interest for that day back to the office of the Heaven's Canceler.

* * *

.

Zaisan Kasshoku was waiting for his brother to return from his excursion, again. It would always be like this whenever they visit their dad. Good thing their dad was in a conference next door or Hari would get in trouble. It's not that he condones his brother's actions, he and Hari knew the consequences if they somehow manage to get themselves into unfavorable people. It happened once to Zaisan and he don't want to experience it again. But he also shares his brother's feeling of annoyance, especially when they have to wait in an empty room with only a television that is stuck on the shopping channel for some reason. The blond boy doesn't act on it though, unlike his black haired sibling.

Sometimes he asks himself what did he do that he had to endure his brother's antics. Oh, he loves his brother but sometimes you just want to smack him silly for reasons that even the Tree Diagram can't comprehend.

The dog squeaked open and Zai stood up, on the process of starting his spiel, just like what he always did for the past 7 times Hari went out and explored. "You know you're lucky that dad is still in the conference room? Why do you even keep on doing this and instead finish your homework?"

He turned back to emphasize his disappointment that was written on his face, but what he saw stunned him silent. Hari came back with a boy younger than him, although it is not obvious at first because Hari is short even for a 7-year-old. His brother was supposed to be 2 inches taller than the boy beside him, the same height as Zai has; so if someone was at the same height as Hōseki has, it would mean he was younger than his brother. Unless he too has the same problem as Hōseki, but it's unlikely at most.

"Hey Zai! Look! I brought Teisū here because he's all alone in the hospital corridors! He's also thirsty that he took my stuck soda can for himself! See! He's still clinging on the soda can!" Hari then tried to pry off the soda can from the hand of white-haired boy, who was called Teisu.

Zai only made a sigh. At times like this, he felt he's much older than his brother, despite being told he was a day older than him. No, it's because of his apparent immaturity that greatly contrasts Zai's maturity. Maturity in the sense that he prefers to think his actions much often than normal.

"You kidnapped a kid."

"No I didn't. He's alone and he has no one but us now. Hey, are you a Child Error? I heard Child Errors are children who have no parents anymore," his brother asked the red eyed boy in a very upbeat manner. Teisu stared at Hari for a moment before replying.

"Y-Yes, Midori-san. My parents died when I was younger. I've been in Academy City ever since." Teisu seemed to be quite taken back by his brother's enthusiasm at first but soon calmed down. Makes sense that his brother's upbeat personality takes time to get used to.

"Call me Hari, okay? No Midori, no Hōseki. Call me by my nickname. Hari."

"Y-Yes, Hari-san."

"Hm... we need to work on that later. Good for now. Hey, Zai! Where's dad? I like him. And he's a Child Error right? It means he live in somewhere there are lots of kids! We could move there!"

"He's still in the office. It's been an hour already so it would end in probably half an hour," Zai commented then shook his head. "You're distracting me. You can't just pull somebody off the streets then say 'I like you, you're going home with me'! Did you even ask for his opinion, Hari?"

"Uhh..." Well that was proof enough for him. Even though his brother in all but blood was smart and intelligent enough to be called a prodigy, just like him, he has this eccentricity of being impulsive and imposing his own thoughts onto others. Not that he has any right to complain, for he would be a hypocrite.

There's a reason why the other scientists conclude his ability to be 自然の親和性 (Shizen no shinwa-sei, lit. Affinity with Nature) after he found himself obsessing with the horticulture in Academy City. He even managed to force some of the hardy plants in one of the research facilities in District 4, which cemented the speculation of his it as his Gemstone ability.

Nevertheless, even with all of his intelligence and abilities, his brother is still a kid, like him. Instances of impulsiveness is expected. But he had to involve other people.

"Well, Teisū-san. Are you here for a check-up?"

"...Heaven's Canceler. I was sent by my teachers to Heaven's Canceler for check-ups."

"Hey! That's my dad! Although he forgot his real name, he goes now by Heaven's Canceler. How cool is that, right?"

Hōseki is really an appropriate name for his brother, he keeps on shining like a gem that it actually blinds you from other things that are more important. Just like ignoring the fact that the boy was sent here for something serious. Their dad is the best and the most important doctor in Academy City, or even in the entire world. His medical knowledge, techniques and prowess are so effective that he can heal any type of injury, as long as the patient is alive. Diabetes was even eradicated by their father once.

The door behind to the office opened with a squeak, startling Hōseki and Teisū into jumping around. Zai only raised an eyebrow from the stunt their father made. Evidently his father was listening behind the door for a while.

"Hari, what did I say about exploring the hospital? And who is this young boy you stole?" Although he is not their biological father nor their legal guardian, given that the orphans in Academy City have the proverbial end of the stick in terms of foster care, he cares for the two of them. It probably had to do with the fact that their parents entrusted him of their safety after they were killed by their rivals.

"I checked if there were any of those men in black people dad so I am sure I was safe. The hospital has cameras anyway so security can always chase down and save me. I also have my abilities to protect me, right? And I wouldn't meet Teisū here!" Wow. His brother was practically shining. Whether in thinking he had a valid explanation or he found a new friend, Zaisan was sure it was pointless after their dad start scolding him.

"Teisū?" Even he would question the reason of giving someone a name that translates into 'constant'. In mathematical terms, it would be a fixed variable. Or in normal language, steady and persisting. Uncommon but not really rare, for it is a _unique_ name.

"Oh! This is my patient for today! Hi! I'm the Heaven's Canceler. Please take a seat. Hōseki, you take a seat at that corner. We are going to have a talk after I'm done."

Yep. His brother had no one to blame but himself. The expression of disbelief and the resulting pout on his face are the only things he could do at the moment. Hari dragged his two feet to the chair stationed at the corner of their dad's office, a significant distance away from their dad and his patient.

Zai went to the table near the windows and picked up the pile of papers and a pencil. He also picked up a small bag on the floor beside the table and made his way to his brother.

"Dad didn't said anything about you not working on your homework. Here, take these while I'm going to get a table. Better get this started before you start fussing it later at the new orphanage," Zai announced as he practically dropped his brother's homework on his lap. "Nope, you aren't getting away from this. I already finished mine so I will be sitting here and watch you do it."

"Slave driver."

"That's a new. If only you apply it to yourself..."

"Hey, just because I am smart doesn't mean I have to bury myself in studies."

"As your older brother, I am entitled to do what I want and what I want is you to do your homework."

"Yeah, by only a day. I still wonder how dad knew that small fact."

"Birth certificates."

"Huh?"

With a sigh, Zai placed down the collapsible table in front of Hari and took a seat on one of the spare chairs of the room. "Our parents had registered our birth certificates in England before they died. We could have used our old names but dad decided to give us new ones for security reasons."

"Oh... Wait, why didn't I knew that?"

Zai took a piece of scratch paper and wrote his reply on it. He then presented it to Hōseki and his face began to form a frown.

"Your fault."

Hōseki took the paper off Zai's hands and crumpled it. He then threw it to a waste bin but it didn't manage to get inside.

* * *

.

"Zai? Can you come here? Teisū, could you also stay for a moment? Keep Hari company for a while, okay?"

Zai was confused as he walked towards his father. He was reading an article about the new cacti District 4 research facilities were developing. If he was to keep the illusion of his ability as Affinity with Nature, he had to develop his abilities in that area. It also helped that he had an interest in plants. Also, the assumption of several scientists of it as his 'true' Gemstone ability and him displaying signs of him having it only cemented the illusion.

All for their own security, their father said. Both of their parents died because people knew the true extent of their Gemstone abilities.

Maybe his brother's acts of immaturity were only a coping mechanism after their dad told them about it? Zai himself drowned in books to deal with it, knowing they don't have parents anymore and never will. The books he drowned himself in was about plants, so saying his 'fake' ability is a 'mask' to conceal his 'true' ability was somewhat true.

"Yes, dad?"

"I can't really meddle with things about your and your brother's housing, after Edea closed down. The Board of Directors restricted my privileges right now. My reputation as the personal doctor and the **best** doctor here in Academy City only covers the safety of you and your brother. Maybe in the future, I can do something. But for now, I could only help indirectly in very small ways."

"Okay..." He has no idea what his dad was talking. He'll ask for clarification later.

"I'll get to the point. Teisū is being transferred to another orphanage, Hōseki wants to spend some time with him and all three of you need some place to stay. Are you okay with going to an orphanage with Teisū?"

Well, it was easy enough.

"Of course I'm okay. As long as my brother is with me there, it's alright. It's also a good thing for him to spend more time with Teisū."

"I'll get the paperwork going."

Now that was done. He had to ask their dad about Teisū. Zai had a feeling that Teisū was in a serious situation that their father had to include him in their relocation.

"...Hey dad."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"What is wrong with Teisū? Why did you include him?"

"He... His ability was troublesome. He doesn't really get injured at all but his ability prevents his body from getting the right nutrients and vitamins. Teisū is pale for a reason."

Huh. Pale body, red eyes, white hair, body doesn't get the right nutrients... What is his ability that it caused him not to get the right nutrients for his body?

"Teisū's ability is redirection. According to his records, he was enrolled in the Power Curriculum Program a year ago and got his ability of redirection. Obviously its only at Level 1, but the passive effects of his ability cause his hair to turn white, his eyes red and skin paler. Since his ability passively redirects anything that is deemed harmful by his body, including rays from the sun that can cause damage, his body stopped producing melanin. Thus resulting to him looking an albino."

"Oh."

"He also has a problem with children and other people. His parents died outside Academy City, the day after he got his ability. I think it was intentional but it was said to be an accident. Teisū's ability doesn't help either because kids tend to get injured whenever they tried to have fun with him. Their force gets redirected to them, which would make them angry and resort to physically hurting him. Guess what happens when you kick a wall?"

"Your foot will only get hurt but the wall won't even budge." Zai now had an idea on what Teisū was experiencing. He also had an idea why he was surprised when his brother dragged him into the room.

"Well, there's a patient of mine that could help Teisū but..."

"Hey, dad. Hari dragged him to this room. He was surprised and Hari even went into the trouble of getting the soda can off his hands."

That caught the Heaven's Canceler to be surprised. "What did you say?"

"You said that Teisū had an ability to redirect anything. But Hari dragged him to this room. It happened before you came here."

"I had a feeling that your 'true' ability may be more than what we expect. Didn't I told you last time that your 'true' ability is somewhat akin to 'granting what you wish'?"

"I think it was 'possibilities'. Our Personal Reality can be called as 'Possibility Maker' because it allows anything that was possible or impossible to be possible. You also said 'Wishmaker' but that's all I can remember." It was hard to find their 'true' Personal Reality because it constantly debunks any previous assumptions.

"Teisū's AIM field is strong around his body, much like any AIM field in espers. I think Hari 'wished' to get a hold on Teisū that Hari's AIM field bypassed Teisū's."

"Okay... But why include Teisū anyway?"

"Huh?" Zai just wanted why Teisū was included in their relocation. It's not that hard to keep in contact with him, especially that their dad _is_ the Heaven's Canceler. Zai kept silent as their dad was arranging his papers.

"Would it be bad to say that I want Hari and Teisū to be friends? Your brother is actually lonely and Teisū too. But they just only met this morning and look." Their dad pointed at somewhere behind his back. Turning around, Zai saw his brother coloring a drawing he made while Teisū was also coloring a drawing. Even once in a while, the two talked and exchanged crayons.

"They are getting along. Unlike you Zai, who have friends in the Gardening Club, your brother doesn't have much experience in having friends. If I remember correctly, you used to be like that until a certain girl got you interested in gardening. After that you became friends with the entire Gardening Club and some of the scientists in District 4, amazing if I say so myself."

Zai only became confused to the words of their father. Did he meant Tsuki? That young girl who was obsessed with the birds and animals that frequently visit the gardens? She was nice.

"Anyway, I want your brother and Teisū to become great friends, much like you and that little Clairvoyant girl had. It would also help your brother in the longer run."

Now that was new.

"Huh? Why?"

"What is your brother's ability?"

Huh. Like him, Hari has... Oh!

"He doesn't have one, yet!"

"Correct. Now that he showed us that he can bypass Teisū's redirection AIM field, we can work on what his 'fake' Personal Reality. Something that is related to Teisū's Personal Reality, since Teisū's ability will affect what your brother will work on in the future."

"Although I prefer your brother be called an AIM Copier, after a report was made about a Personal Reality called as AIM Stalker. It can 'stalk' an esper's unique AIM field. The esper who had this ability is still young too but that's for another time. If we go with AIM Copier, we can say that he subconsciously copied Teisū's ability and used it to redirect the redirection AIM field. Which resulted to him physically contacting Teisū."

Zai nodded in agreement. His brother needs to have a 'fake' Personal Reality soon or they will be in danger. Not even their father can protect them if someone desperately wants them to be experimented on. Their father warned them about the danger because he himself saw it with his own eyes. He doesn't want that to happen to them.

"Okay. I'll go tell them. Can we get those red bean ice cream fish thingies later? I saw them on the way here, so..."

"Sure sure, we'll buy those. I'll just call Balamb and we're good to go."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Good day to you people. I'm back. After a month or two (depends on your perspective) of not uploading a chapter, I am back. Reason? Both of my hands were sliced when I washed the dishes in the camp retreat. Both of my hands. Eating was a trial of itself._

 _Anyway, now that my hands are all healed (well mostly, as long my fingers are functional its A-OKAY) I resumed typing up the drafts I wrote. Yep, wrote. As in paper and pen, which were a combination of check scratch and baby writings because of my injured hands. Take note that there was no way I could type for laptops were prohibited. My phone was knee-kicked by my cousin so no phone to type on._

 _An hour or so, the new latest chapter of Brother of the Azure will be uploaded. I'm just checking on some typos I made._

 _Oh, about this new crossover: It was a result of me finding a copy of Stormwolfrex's Science and Magics in my memory card and the blasted OPs of the animes. I stopped reading the series at the London Arc(?) where they went to London and met the Queen(?). I had PDFs of the series, which I must give my thanks to Baka-Tsuki for translating, but as I said before about my phone, it was knee-kicked by my cousin. She also managed to smash my memory card (up to now I wonder how she did it) so bye bye translated PDFs._

 _Baka-Tsuki also removed any traces of the translations of the LNs so I'm somewhat 'fucked' in that area. Well, this crossover of mine would explore the events before the proverbial 'shit hits the fan' stuff, mainly Railgun and Season 1 & 2 of the Toaru Anime. I might get into the later parts of the story, after I get some decent understanding on the plot of the later LNs._

 _Now that has been said, expect me to mangle with the HP-verse magic system. The ToAru-verse magic is so deeply rooted in religion and myths that it contradicts the HP-verse magic system. So yeah, Originality and stuff. Hehe. (Wow, very unique Kaz. Very unique.)_

 _If the idea of me 'fucking' up the HP-canon discomforts you, remember this is Fanfiction. Also you could press that X button up there and be on your merry way. Then again, why are you even in the crossover section in the first place if you don't want to see people 'fucking' up the two universes?_

 _Frankly, I'm a 'canon-fag'. I too despise people 'fucking' up the canon material, only if they don't justify the reasons of them 'fucking' it up. Give a decent justification or reason of the 'mangling', then we can share a high five._

Uh oh, I think I spent too much time here in the Author's Note. Goodbye for now.


End file.
